


Estrus

by Aintrio



Series: ABO TimDami [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: Alpha!Tim/Omega!Damian无怀孕生子情节不牵涉标记





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!Tim/Omega!Damian
> 
> 无怀孕生子情节
> 
> 不牵涉标记

 

 

 

**#1**

深夜，无人修缮的街灯忽明忽暗地闪烁，路上行人寥寥无几，冬天凛冽的寒风吹得人脸上发疼，没有人会选择在这种时间出门。当然，除了那些全年无休的疯子和义警。

哥谭的街道，十年如一日地笼罩着黑暗，阴森和恐惧。刺耳的尖利笑声在小巷里回响，随之而来的是毫无遮掩的枪声，然后是警笛声……似乎从很多很多年以前开始，这座城市的夜晚就未曾有过安宁。

今天的罗宾身边没有蝙蝠侠的陪伴，他独自一人游荡于哥谭的犯罪高发区。但这对附近的住民来说早已司空见惯。至于那些在地下世界活跃的家伙，他们自然比住民能发现的更多。

有人说，现在的罗宾比往常更暴力，更极端，也更不留情。

如果只是这样，那对民风淳朴的哥谭来说实属常见。就像现在大街上任何一个小孩都能神不知鬼不觉地顺走你的午餐钱一样，义警们的小小改变并不值得大呼小叫。

但近期的罗宾确实有些异常。

当然，也有很多人对此不以为然。

但时间最终会改变他们的想法——

“哦，天哪，感谢上帝，是红罗宾！”

“……”这是Tim本月遇到的第五个见到他现身后这样感慨的小混混，“是我的错觉还是你很高兴见到我？”

“总比见到罗宾要好，说真的，伙计，你比他好说话多了。”

“好吧……我就当这是夸奖了。”Tim挑挑眉，手中的长棍也没闲着，三两下干翻了刚才的抢劫犯并联系了GCPD。

然后他觉得自己有必要和某个问题儿童好好谈谈了。

 

**#2**

红罗宾在韦恩大厦的顶楼遇到了罗宾。

高楼上的风吹得他斗篷猎猎作响，而兜帽罗宾那张小男孩特有的圆脸不论何时看都一样臭。白白浪费了一张原本还能称得上可爱的皮囊。

“这里可不是你的管辖区。”罗宾头也不回地说道。

稚嫩的童音非要装深沉，这让Tim下意识地摸摸鼻子，强忍住几乎要溢出多米诺面具的笑意。

“我有话和你说，Damian。”

“啧，”罗宾不满地转过头，眉间的阴影愈发深刻，“别在夜巡时间叫我名字。”

“夜巡结束了。”Tim摘下面具，平静的目光直视着男孩的眼睛，“我得和你谈点……‘私人’的问题。”

罗宾的神情出现了一瞬间的犹豫，然后他重新转过头，用鼻音冷哼一声，“你想说什么？”

“我想这里不太适合谈话，更何况天这么冷，去我的公寓坐会儿？”

今天的Drake意外地对他有耐心？甚至邀请他去他的住所，前所未闻。

而这反常的态度也让Damian隐约猜到了对方想说的是什么，很显然，这是个他始终该面对的严肃问题。

 

**#3**

“你的转化已经开始了，我说的对吗？”Tim脱下制服，换上舒适的T恤和牛仔裤，他给一言不发站在沙发边上的男孩倒了一杯牛奶，并示意他随意些，“别站着，坐下吧。”

“……你是怎么发现的。”Damian的声音闷闷的，但被Drake发现这事并没有如他预期地那么令人难堪。

原本他还以为被Drake发现会让他暴躁的跳起来跟他打上一架，但现在，Damian的内心平静地不可思议。

也许……因为Drake对他来说没有那么大的影响力？如果是父亲或是Grayson来找他谈这事，Damian可不敢保证自己能维持平静。

“你比之前更暴躁，难以控制情绪，以及——”Tim突然顿了顿，仿佛看穿一切的目光在Damian身上来回打量，这让坐在对面的男孩有种在他面前自己浑身赤裸的羞耻感，然后Tim收回了那冒犯意味的眼神，继续道，“你的信息素很刺鼻。”

话音刚落，男孩的眉就因为恼怒纠结成一团。

 

**#4**

“我完全理解你想一个人行动。”Tim耸耸肩，似乎对Damian的怒目而视毫不在乎，声音平静地欠揍，“刚进入这个阶段大家都这样，不过你不可能瞒更久了，Bruce最近忙才没时间管你，等他忙完这一阵，你的性别问题会成为他关注的重点。”

“我可以自己解决问题。”Damian固执地争辩，尽管他比谁都清楚这是不现实的。

“你需要帮助。”

“不。”Damian站起身，戴上他标志性的兜帽，走向身后的阳台，离开之前他坚定地留下一句话——“需要也不会找你。”

Tim勾了勾嘴角，好吧，你现在可以随意逞强。但最终时间会向你证明的，小鬼。

有些事，你不可能一个人克服。

 

**#5**

Tim在准备开会前一分钟接到了来自Damian的联络，本想等会议结束再跟他详谈，但还没等他能开口，对面传来的微弱声音就让他愣在当场。

“帮我……Drake……”

他立刻意识到了事情的严重性。

即使是一向工作优先的Drake先生也不得不放下眼前的工作，并告知助理——家里有突发事件，他得推迟会议。然后当着所有人的面，本该主持这次会议的Drake先生冲出了会议室。

他可能低估了自己对Damian在乎的程度，但Tim依然坚持这看似反常的行为实则合乎常理——因为这个人情他迟早会让Damian还上。

 

**#6**

在见到发情状态的Damian之前，Tim考虑了许多种不同的方式来嘲笑他。当然不会太过分，想想那小鬼平时怎么对待他的，对比之下他可友善多了。

但计划永远赶不上变化。

如果Tim知道他回到自己的公寓时会看见怎样一副光景，他一定不会考虑那些乱七八糟的东西。Damian从学校逃走，没有通知其他任何人，只告诉了Tim，还躲进了他的公寓——尽管他不知道这小子是怎么做到在这种状态下还能破解他公寓门的密码。

“Drake……”

眼神迷离的男孩窝在客厅的沙发上，被蹭得皱巴巴的校服，脱了一半的裤子松松垮垮的挂在腰间，能看到裸露的腰和小腹，领带歪在一边，制服的衬衫凌乱的解开大半，光裸的胸膛透着迷人的玫瑰色，节奏混乱地上下起伏……而此时Damian怀中紧紧抱着的东西，是一件属于Tim的白衬衫。男孩的腿夹着那件带有Tim味道的衣物饥渴地磨蹭，而从Tim的角度，他甚至可以清晰的看见对方内裤的隆起。

Damian嘴里念叨着他的名字。

抱着他的衬衫。

在发情——

哦。

他刚才想说什么来着……？

 

**#7**

“你得帮我，Drake……你是个Alpha……”Damian的声音远比平时虚弱，稚嫩的嗓音只是在对Tim重复强调一点——这小子未成年，不要随意碰他。

“我去帮你找抑制剂。”Tim努力压下心底翻滚的躁动，揉了揉头发，试图移开视线不去看他，“我在书房放了一些——”

“没有用的。”Damian飞快地打断他，尽管眼神被情欲浸染，但他仍保留着一丝理智，“我已经用抑制剂撑了一个月，开始免疫药效了……”

Tim愣了一下，然后感到一阵莫名的恼火从胸口窜上了喉间。

“为什么不早点说？”他听到自己提高了音量，这显然把发情期敏感的男孩吓了一跳。

“我说了我能自己解……”Damian逞强的话说到一半突然住了嘴，想想现在难堪的状态，他是无论如何说不出那番话了，“我不能这样去找父亲，而Grayson现在也不在哥谭——”

“所以你来找我了。”Tim突然觉得有些头疼，如果事先做好准备也就不至于会到现在这种境地，他可以帮Damian准备其他的药物，但现在可来不及，“看在上帝的份上，你一个月前就该找我。现在你可没给我留下多少选项，小鬼。”

“……我并不介意你操我，这是特殊情况。”Damian突然一本正经地说道。

这话显然惊到了Tim，青年张大嘴站在那里有些不知所措，“你最好是在开玩笑。”

“看看我，Drake，我是个见鬼的发情期Omega。”Damian的声音平静的不可思议，“而你是个我熟悉的Alpha，只距离我两步远。难道你要我现在去大街上找个不认识的Alpha解决生理需要？”

Tim听见自己叹气的声音。

沉默持续了几秒。

最终他听见自己无奈的妥协——

“下不为例……”

Tim犹豫着上前，从Damian手中拿走那件皱成一团的衬衫，并从男孩身上剥下了那条制服西裤。手掌摸上他赤裸的双腿，滚烫的触感让他心中一惊。更不用提那湿得一团糟的内裤了。Tim深深地皱眉，看来问题比他想的要严重的多。

“居然湿成这样，见鬼，你到底是忍了多久？”

“废话少说，做你该做的……”

Damian看着Tim的手伸进自己的内裤，感受到那微凉的手掌握住他滚烫的硬起，情欲突然潮水般倾泻而出，Alpha的气息在瞬间包裹了他的身体，回过神的片刻，他意识到自己在亲吻Drake的脖子，Damian没有因此停顿，相反，他放松身体，让本能主导自己的行动。

“操我，Drake。”

“……如你所愿。”

 

**#8**

晚上八点。

翘了一天班的Tim和旷了一天课的Damian同时从床上醒来。

回想刚才从沙发操到厨房，接着是浴室，最后回到卧室的疯狂性爱，两人沉默了有那么一会儿。

然后Damian开了口。

“你做的，比我想的好。”Damian中肯地评价道，抬起手臂看了看上面的淤青，眯起眼睛，“当然，我发现你对我有所顾虑，但说真的，我不介意你再粗暴些。”

“你喜欢粗暴？”Tim挑眉，有些好笑的翻身压上去，膝盖挤进男孩的双腿，“你完全可以早点说。”

Damian皱着眉，推开笑得一脸不正经的Tim。

“别搞错，Drake，我的发情期已经过了。”男孩从床上起身，浑身赤裸却毫不羞涩地站在Tim面前，月光打在他布满吻痕的躯体上，朦胧而迷人。

然后刚度过了他第一次发情期的Omega在面前这位Alpha的嘴角印下了再简单不过的一枚亲吻，“——但也许会有下一次的，Timothy。”

Damian很快穿上衣服离开了Tim的公寓。

而Tim坐在床上，摸了摸自己发烫的脸颊，沉默。

 

 

END

 


End file.
